


Overture to a Wedding

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013, and so totally an AU. Kurt wakes up on the day of his wedding to Blaine in another, somewhat happier universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture to a Wedding

Kurt went to the theatre often—well, as often as he could afford once he was grown. And when he was a child, he and his mom had spent rainy Saturday mornings when Dad had to go into the garage watching her collection of filmed musicals while cuddled together on the couch or dancing around the house while cleaning to the accompaniment of a cast recording.

He learned the structure of a story practically at the same time as he learned his letters. He knew the setup, the slow introduction of complications, the emotional song that ended the first act, the show stopper in the second act, the resolution. He knew stories.

Sometimes he liked to look back and put a structure on his friends’ stories: the introduction, the struggles, the hoping for a happy ending. He saw stories in his own life, like the one that started with him dancing with Tina and Brittany in his basement, leading to him coming out to Mercedes and then his dad, passing through the crushing confusion of his unbidden feelings for Finn and of Dave Karofsky’s lonely attraction to him and its forceful expression, to end with him dancing at his prom with a beautiful boy wearing a pink carnation as a boutonniere.  
The thing about stories, though, was that you didn’t often get to anticipate their beginnings. Life rarely was like the theatre, where you could sit clutching your playbill, the swell of the overture preparing you for the story to come.

So when those rare occasions came, it was lovely to just bathe in that anticipation as you sank into the music, picking out the themes from the story about to unfold. As he woke in the hotel room on a rosy early summer morning in New York, the city of his dreams, he took a moment to revel in his own overture.

Later this morning, he was going downstairs and across the street to the Park to marry his best friend. The anticipation was delicious, not just for this perfectly planned day, but for their life together. He didn’t know how that story would ultimately play out, if there would be more occasions for moving dramatic solos than for comic ballets, but he knew the themes that played now in his heart. He could pick out his affection for his earnest, lovely Blaine; their shared passion; Blaine’s own deep, soul-warming regard for Kurt; and the bone-deep faith and trust that allowed them to be silly and romantic together. He listened close to hear the filigrees of family melody—his Dad’s gruff wisdom, Carole’s patient loving-kindness, Maria’s intense devotion, Bill’s reserved attentiveness, Cooper’s sprawling expansiveness, and the lost gentle echo of Finn’s hope and decency—each playing their part in the longer story.

Instead of a playbill, he had the ring on his finger holding the promise of the story to come. Stretching to greet the day, he kept his eyes on the ring, and reached for his phone. “Are you getting up, husband-to-be? We’ve got an hour until brunch and pictures.”

Blaine’s voice was warm and excited in his ear. “Yeah. Let’s get this adventure started!” And with that, the curtain rose on another story.


End file.
